Pea-nut
Pea-nut is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Pea-nuts can both shoot peas at zombies and block them with its hard shell. It does not shoot two peas together, instead each head takes turns shooting peas. Overview The Pea-nut absorbs 40 bites and its appearance changes upon at 8, 16, 24, and 32 bites before being eaten at 40 bites. The Pea-nut fires slower when it reaches its third degrade. This is because both heads take turns to fire peas, so when the top head is bitten off, it shoots peas twice as slow. Plant Food upgrade When given Plant Food, it acts similarly to both the Peashooter and the Wall-nut, as it both shoots 60 peas like Peashooter, restores its health, and gives itself a hard helmet which lets it resist 80 more bites. Almanac Entry Sun Cost: 150 DAMAGE: Normal TOUGHNESS: High RECHARGE: Mediocre Pea-nuts can shoot peas and block zombies. Pea-nut knows that some folks have an aversion to him. He tries to be sensitive to their concerns and give them the space they need. Still, he can't help but miss the good old days - back when he was the most popular nut around. Strategies The Pea-nut can both attack and defend. Except for its mediocre recharge, it is a useful plant when you want to combine offense and defense into one plant. But pay attention to it, because the Pea-nut will shoot slower when it reaches its third degrade. So if you are going to use Pea-nut as your only offensive plant, don't forget to protect them when they are weak. Gallery IMG 4198.png|Almanac Entry Pea-nut Costume2.png|Pea-nut's costume Peanutcost.png|Pea-nut seed packet PEANUTPACKET.png|Pea-nut seed packet without sun cost first striked pea-nut.jpg|Boosted Pea-nut seed packet Imitater Pea-nut2.png|Imitater Pea-nut Boosted Imitater Pea-nut2.png|Boosted Imitater Pea-nut PEADEGRADE.jpg|Normal Pea-nut and its three degrades PPPPPPP.jpg|Pea-nut's Plant Food effect. helmeted peaa-nut.jpg|Pea-nut with a helmet from its Plant Food effect. PeanutStrat1.png|A strategy using Pea-nuts. PeanutAnimationPvZ2.gif.gif|Pea-nut's idle animation with costume Screenshot 2014-07-22-20-35-36.png|Locked Pea-nut seed packet in the seed selection screen Pea-nuts in DA Pinata Party.jpg|Pea-nuts in Dark Ages Piñata Party. Peanut Ad.PNG|An ad for the Pea-nut HD peanut2.png|HD Pea-nut Peanut Watered2.png|Pea-nut being watered in the Zen Garden. Videos Pea-Nut Battle in Endless Zone - Prepare For Dark Ages Part 2 What is Pea Nut??? Yeti 23 07 14 Wild West Day 14 Plants vs Zombies 2 GamePlay Trivia *It was going to be a free plant in the 2.2 update's game code, but after the 2.3 update, it was listed as a premium plant. *It plays a different animation when its top head is gone. When it is in its second degrade, it will not move. *The Pea-nut, the Snow Pea, the Flaming Pea and the Ice Queen Pea are the only peashooting plants that are not green. However, the Snow Pea and the Flaming Pea have a green stem. *Its sun cost, 150 sun, is the combination of Peashooter's sun cost and the Wall-nut's sun cost. Its recharge, mediocre, is between the recharge rates of the Peashooter and Wall-nut. *Pea-nut and Wall-nut are currently the only plants that have three degrades, making them the only plants with the highest number of degrades. *This and Power Lily are currently the only premium plants that did not appear in Plants vs. Zombies. *Wall-nut First Aid works on this plant but it will not work on this plant if it is in its second degrade. This may be a bug. *Pea-nut along with Split Pea, Threepeater, and Pea Pod are the only peashooting plants with more than one head. *Pea-nut is the only peashooting plant that does not have a head that resembles a Peashooter. *Pea-nut, along with Pea Pod, are the only peashooting plants without a stem. *If one looks closely, he or she can see that the Pea-nut's top head blinks its eyes more than the bottom head. *This, Hypno-shroom and Starfruit are the only premium plants that the player can use for free without playing Piñata Parties. **Pea-nut can be used in Night 13, Night 18 and Night 20 in Dark Ages. *This is the only premium plant that appears in a world's preview. It appears in the preview for Dark Ages despite not actually being obtained there. *Pea-nut's almanac entry most likely is a reference to the fact that many people are allergic to peanuts, although not as many people were in the past. *This is the second premium plant to be bought before a major update, the first is the Hypno-shroom. See also *Dark Ages - Night 13 *Dark Ages - Night 18 *Dark Ages - Night 20 *Peashooter *Wall-nut *Peashooting Plants *Premium Plants Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Peashooting Plants Category:Defensive Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Mediocre Recharge Plants Category:Premium Plants Category:Long Range Plants